Outer limit
by Billy-Gil
Summary: Roger gets really sick is it the end? Can Mimi handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Ok so this is after the year Angel is dead and such, please no flamers! If you don't like the story then don't read..my grammer may be a little off and spelling

Mimi sat on the couch in the loft leaning on Roger she was going in and out of a dazed sleep, Just then Roger started to cough

"Roger are you alright?" Mimi asked

Roger stroked her hair "Ya...I'm fine"

Mimi settled back to her spot really not sure, soon both Roger and Mimi fell asleep

Mark came in he had a bag of groceries "Mimi Roger I'm baaaa..." he saw the two sleeping on the couch he smiled he put the bag down on a near by table and went into his room he didn't want to bother them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roger was on the roof strumming his guitar he started to shiver the odd thig was it was 70 degrees out side his head felt a little dizzy so he sat down

Mark came up when he heard the music stop and not start up again 'Roger are you alright?" he asked seeing his friends sitting down coughing

Roger looked up and smiled "Ya I'm fine...look don't tell Mimi...shes been a little worried about me latly"

"Is there a reason she should be worried?" Mark asked she frowned walk over and put his hand on Roger's shoulder

"No...I'm feeling better then ever" he said with a smile

Mark rolled his eyes " Ya ok" he took his hand of Roger's shoulder and went back inside

Roger stood up and went inside and sat on the couch he fell asleep again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mimi got off from work she saw her old drug dealer she saw him comming over to her she pretended to not see him but that didn't work

"Mimi!" he called catching up to her

she turned around and looked at him "Yes?"

"I haven't seen you...find some one else ot supply for you...I can make you a deal.." he said grabbing her arm

"Umm...no I didn't find someone else...I don't use any more" Mimi said pulling her arm away from him

"Mimi come on just buy some more you know you love all this" he said danggling a little baggie in front of her face

Mimi looked at it trying not fall into the temptation turrned away "No"

"Come on" he said turrning her back to look at it

She sighed looking at the ground

"Come on!" He said looking at her

"NO!" Mimi said and started to walk away again

He cught up to her again "Here..take this...you'll be back for more" he said putting a baggie in her hand then he walked away

she looked at her hand and was about to throw it on the floor but then put it in her poket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mimi came back and saw Roger sleeping on the couch she smiled and went over to the couch she just looked at him her hand in her poket feeling the baggie she sighed and took her hand out of the jake,t she noticed Roger was sweating a little she frowned and put her hand on his shoulder then pushed back some of his hair behind his ear "Roger..."

Roger opend his eyes and saw Mimi and smiled "Hay"

"Hay" she said in a sweet voice she sat down next to him and kissed him "I love you"

He kissed her again and smiled "I love you to"

**First chapter kinda short I know but still review please no flamers or remarks on the grammar/spelling i'm just getting this chapter up and going plaus this computer i'm using dosn't have spell check and what ever so that dosn't really help :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Do NOT say anything about grammer please as I said in the last chapter my computer dosn't have spell check!!!**

The next morning Roger woke up Mimi was still asleep on the couch, he looked down at her and smiled. Then he went over to the counter and got a cup of coffee it didn't take long before the smell of coffee woke Mimi up

"I smell coffee" she said streatching Roger smiled and brought a cup over to her "Yumm...thank yoooou" she said standing up and kissing him

"Your Comomome" Roger started to cough

Mimi out her hand on his back and rubbed it "Roger are you alright?" she asked kinda worried as Roger's face turrned red from the coughing

"Yaa...ya" he said trying to get him self to stop coughing his face was red he finally was able to stop coughing Mimi went and got him some water and gave it to him, Mimi just looked at him she shook her head

"What was that?" she asked looking at him

"My throught is just a little dry" Roger said going over to the windowsill and sitting down. Mimi came over to him she sat next him and put her head on his shoulder

"You'de tell me if there was something wrong with you right?" Mimi asked inching a little closer to him

Roger thought for a second " Yes" he turned to her and took her head in his hand and kissed her _What am I saying I'm lieing to her right now...Just tell the truth..._ he sighd knowing he wouldn't

Mimi kissed him then looked at him not sure if he was realling telling the truth "Rog-" she started but the door slip opend and Mark came in

"Good you guys are awake" He said with a smile he saw the two sitting by the window and brought a hand through his short hair _mabye I should just leave them alone_ he thought to him self

Roger got up and went over to Mark he wanted to get Mimi off the subject of him, he took his hand and put it over Mark's face and oushed him back he smiled

"Sure pick on the little guy" Mark said looking at Roger with a smile

"I think we need to get you a girlfriend" Roger laughed looking at his friends face

Mark shook his head "I don't think so"

"Mabye a boy friend" Mimi joked comming over to them

Mark shook his head "When I find somebody I'll tell you"

"Hay Mimi you got any friends who would go out on a date with little ol Mark" Roger asked putting his arm around Mark's shoulders

She looked at Roger and smirked "Probably" Mark turrned a little pink "Look! hes blushing!" Mimi half yelled pointing to him

"I'll be in my room" Mark said breaking away from Roger and going into his room

Roger went over to Mimi and put his arm around her waist they both were lauhging at Mark who they had chased away

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roger had gone out later that night Mark was with him so it was just Mimi at home she went over to her jaket wich had the drugs in it she picked up the baggie she sat down on the couch with it just looking at it, she so longed for it _Take it!...no Roger...take it...stop this! this is stupid I don't need theis drugs _just then she heard the door slide open she quickly hid the drugs back in her jaket Roger came in and saw her

"What are you doing?" He asked seeing her a little jumpy

"Oh nothing just you know getting some excersise" She said pretending to do some jumping jacks

Roger smiled and shook his head laughing "Its your day off relax"

Mimi smiled "Ya I guess your right" Mimi said "I'll go to bed now" she said going into her and Roger's room

Once she was inside Roger went over to the jaket and pulled out the baggie he closed his eyes and whispered "Mimi"

**AN Ok ya its short but its late and I want to get this chapter up and my dad is making me go to bed soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Roger quietly came into the room he would confront Mimi on the baggie tomorrow but for now he would let her sleep. He tried to sleep but he couldn't all he could do was think about the drugs and what Mimi was doing with it. He sat up but when he did his head felt heavy so he put it back down on the pillow and fell asleep with all his worries.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning when Roger woke up Mimi was already out of the room he got up and sitting in the windowsill Mark was sitting on the couch drinking some coffee. Roger walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm and started leading him to the door

Mark almost dropped the coffee "Roger what are you doing?" he asked he could tell Roger was mad Roger didn't say any thing Mark didn't push either he knew his friend had to me doing this for a reason Roger pushed him out the door and slid it closed

Mimi looked at Roger confused "What was that about?" she asked Roger just looked at her and folded his arms, she smiled and walked over to him and kissed him but he pulled away "Roger what's wrong?" she asked frowning

He looked at her "Do you have anything you would like to tall me?" he asked looking at her.

She looked at him confused "What?" She asked

He pulled the baggie out of his pocket and held it in front of her face "How could You Mimi?"

"I didn't…I wasn't gunna use it" Mimi said coming closer to Roger but he pushed her back

"You weren't gunna use it?" he asked looking at her "What's that spouse to mean YOU bought it that meant YOU were gunna use it and your trying to tell me you weren't gunna use it" he said shaking his head

"Roger I wasn't I don't need that stuff I didn't want it" Mimi said coming and grabbing his hand He pulled it away

"You said you were done with this stuff" He said holding it up

"Let me explain…Roger please…I was coming home from work and-" Roger cut off Mimi before she could finish

"I don't care Mimi" he threw the drugs on the ground and walked out, Mark was standing there Roger looked at him "You heard every word?"

"Ya…maybe you should just let her explain" Mark said to his friend he felt terrible he knew Mimi and Roger were perfect for each other

Roger looked at him "No…" but then he sighed "Fine" _I'm only doing this because I love her and I'd do any thing for her _ he turned around and went back into the room Mark pressed his ear up against the door again

Mimi looked up from the couch she had tears going down her cheeks; Roger went and stood over her by the couch she looked up at him

"You want to explain then explain" He said crossing her arms and looking at her

Mimi stood up and face Roger "I was coming home from work…my old dealer saw me and tried to get me to buy some stuff…I wouldn't so he gave me some" she stopped for a second "He said I'd get hooked again and come back to buy more…but I didn't I didn't take any of it" she said shaking her head

Roger felt bad now "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"Because I was afraid you'd get like this I was planning to get rid of it today after you went to the roof" she said looking down

Roger put his arms around her "Mimi I'm so sorry"

Mimi pulled away and looked at him "You don't trust me!"

"What? Mimi what are you talking about? I trust you" Roger said looking at her now it was his turn to be confused

"You don't trust me to make my decisions my own decisions the right ones" Mimi went over to the window and crossed her arms "what kind of relationship can we have if you don't trust me"

"I trust you! I let you dance around half naked in front of strange men I trust you won't do anything" Roger came over to her and turned her to face him "When I saw the drugs I just…"

She raised her voice to almost a yell "You just what…Just what Roger"

"I panicked…I thought…a bunch of things just went through my mind and I was confused…but there is one thing I'm not confused about and it's that I love you Mimi and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he said putting his ands on her shoulders

Mimi sighed "I'm sorry to I over reacted"

"No you reacted just fine" he said brining her close to he could kiss her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around 12pm every one was out of the house except Roger Mark was off shooting for his sequel documentary Mimi was off on a little walk with Collins, Roger got him self a small cup of coffee then sat down with his guitar he started to strum a few notes but then his legs got itchy just to stand up no sooner had we walked half way across the room when he just collapsed…

**Oooo a little cliff hanger  **


	4. Chapter 4

As Mark and Mimi were walking home they met up and started walking home together

"Mark?" Mimi asked looking at Mark and sighing

"Ya Mimi?" he answered looking at her

Mimi looked down without saying anything at first "Have you noticed anything about Roger?"

Mark stopped and looked at her Mimi stopped also, He nodded "Ya I have"

"I'm worried…he's been coughing and acting…different" Mimi said looking at Mark.

Mark could tell she was worried "He didn't want me to tell you but the other day…Roger was on the roof and he started to shiver in 70 degree weather and he had a coughing fit"

'Why didn't he want me to know?" Mimi asked looking upset

"Meems he didn't want to worry you" Mark said putting his hand on her shoulder and looking at her

Mimi nodded "I guess"

"Come on lets get home…he'll be happy to see you" Mark said and started to walk away but Mimi grabbed his arm he squeaked when he was pulled back "What?"

"I have to tell you something…" Mimi said looking at the ground

"What…what do you want to tell me?" He asked looking at her

"Something I have to tell Roger when I get home….Never mind" Mimi said holding it off a little more

"Mimi come on tell me already" Mark said looking at her she was killing him with the suspense

"Mark…I'm….I'm pregnant" she said looking at him

Mark almost fell over "WHAT!?"

"I am and I'm scared to tell Roger" Mimi had tears in her eyes now

Mark smiled "No Mimi you and Roger love each other and Roger loves you"

Mimi smiled "Thanks Mark" she hugged him "Come on lets go home" she said Her and Mark started back to the loft.

Once they got home at first they didn't see Roger on the ground

"He must be on the roof" Mark said putting down his bag with his camera in it

Mimi smiled and nodded but her smile faded fast when she saw Roger on the ground "OH MY GOD!" she yelled running to his side she kneeled down next to him "MARK CALL 911" she yelled at Mark.

Mark ran over to the phone and dialed the numbers

"Roger…Come on wake up Honey" Mimi said lifting up his head and lifting it onto her knees

Roger slowly opened his eyes "Mimi?" he said barley above a whisper

Mimi felt his head "You're burning up!"

Mark came over "The ambulance is on its way

Mimi nodded "Don't worry Roger your gunna be ok"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later Mimi and Mark were sitting in the waiting room, Maureen and Collins came in both looking very worried

"What's wrong with him is he going to be ok?" Maureen asked

Mark looked at her and shook his head "We don't know Mimi and I got home and he was on the ground"

Maureen went over to Mimi and rubbed her back "Its gunna be ok honey" she put her arms around Mimi and hugged her

Just as Collins was about to say something a doctor came in and looked at the group "Hello I am Dr. Rubis I am Mr. Davis doctor…"

Mimi cut him off before he could say any more "Can we go see him is he alright?"

The doctor looked at her "He seems to be fine for now…he is not conscious…one of you may go see him if you like

Mark nodded "Mimi you should go" The other two nodded as Mimi got up the doctor started to talk again

"There is the matter of paying…" He looked from person to person

"I'll pay" They all turned to see Benny standing there "Roger was…is my friend, I'll pay and I want the best he can have got it?" he told the doctor the doctor nodded and walked away

"Thanks Benny" Mimi said as a nurse led her to the room Roger was in

Collins looked up "Baby if you can hear me please take care of Roger be his Angel"

**AN Ok sorry that took so long to get up I had a bit of writers block**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days Roger slept most of the time when ever he was awake it was only for a little bit then he would fall asleep again.

It was late and outside was Dark not much light was in the room but Mimi sat there next to Roger her hand on his hand "Oh baby you have to get better…I have something very important to tell you…something I hope you don't hate me for it but as soon as you are better I WILL tell you" Mimi put her head down on the bed and fell asleep also

Mark came into the room the next morning he saw Mimi sleeping he came over to her and he out his hand on her back, she picked up her head and looked at him "Mark you scared me"

Mark smiled a tiny bit he handed her a coffee "Maybe you should go home and get some real rest"

Mimi shook her head "No I'm going to stay with Roger to matter what"

Mark looked at her "Mimi just go think about the baby"

Mimi looked at the ground "fine…I'll go home but I'll be back soon" Mimi said standing up she kissed Roger on the head and walked out of the room.

--

Mark sat where Mimi had been sitting he looked at Roger; it killed him to see his friend like this he sighed. He heard the door open and he looked up it was Maureen he smiled at her

"How's he doing?" she asked walking over to the bed

"The doctor says he's good for now" Mark said looking at her and smiled

Maureen came up behind him then stood next to the chair Mark could smell the small amount of perfume she was warring he smiled next thing he knew Maureen's lips were on his then he kissed her back.

Maureen pulled away and smiled at him Mark couldn't help but smile, and then Maureen walked out of the room not saying a word leaving a confused Mark sitting in the chair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roger opened his eyes and looked around he could see Maureen sitting by the window and Mark sitting in the chair by his bed. He sat up and looked at them "How long have I been out?" he asked looking at them no one said anything "Hello? Maureen…Mark?" he asked getting out of the bed and walking over to them

"They can't hear you" A voice from behind said

Roger frowned for a second the voice was familiar "Angel?" he asked turning around there was Angel standing in the door way

"How you doing sweet heart" Angel asked walking over to him

Roger looked at the bed and saw himself laying there his eyes opened wide "Is that…me?" he asked

Angel nodded

"How…?" Roger asked looking at Angel

Angel smiled

"Why are you here?" Roger asked

"Collins wanted me to watch over you honey" Angel came over to Roger and hugged him "I've missed all of you"

"We've missed you too…but Angel how?" Roger asked

"You almost gave up honey you can't go yet it's not your time you need to go back to Mimi and you son" Angel said smiling

"Son?" Roger asked "Mimi is…"

"Yes she is you need to be with her she won't be able to do this without you" Angel smiled then started to disappear

"Angel!" Roger yelled

"Don't worry just go back" Angel said then was fully gone

**AN Sorry it is so short it just ended up that way **

**If you like to Role Play or talk about RENT I made a site that you can join:**

**http://rentforever. **


	6. Chapter 6

Maureen and Joanne walked to the hospital while they were walking Joanne looked at her and could tell something was troubling her

"Maureen what's wrong?" she asked stopping her

Maureen didn't say anything she just looked at Joanne then to the ground "I…I…I…" she started to say but then stopped

"What?" Joanne asked

"Pooky…I…I think I still have feelings for Mark" Maureen said now she was looking at Joanne she felt like crying

"What would make you say that?" Joanne asked

"I kissed him…and there was something there…still"

Joanne looked at the ground and closed her eyes she shook her head a little her hair bouncing a little then looked at Maureen "What?"

"Pooky…I'm sorry it just happened" Maureen said

"Those kinds of things just don't happen "Joanne said "Where?"

"In the hospital…"

"Listen we'll talk about this later…lets just go see Roger…and be there for Mimi"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They got to the hospital and went into Roger's room Mark and Mimi were already in there it looked like they had both slept there

"You two doing alright?" Maureen ask Mimi and Mark her and Joanne had stopped and gotten coffee for them so Maureen gave two cups to Mimi and Mark

Joanne glared at Mark, Mark looked away _She knows!_ He thought to him self then he looked to Maureen who wouldn't look at him

Mimi had Roger's hand and looked down at him she wished she could trade spots with him, She could still remember when she came into his window and kissed him for the first time then he yelled at her and kicked her out. She laughed a little

The three looked at her and smiled Mimi noticed they wouldn't look at each other When Mark wouldn't look at Joanne or Maureen and they both wouldn't either. It was quiet for a while then Joanne looked at Mark

"How could you kiss her!?" she asked kind of angry

"What?" Mark asked surprised

"Joanne not now…" Maureen said putting her hand on Joanne's shoulder

"No I want to know now!" Joanne looked at Mark

"It just happened" Maureen answered

"I asked Mark not you Maureen" Joanne kept looking at Mark "So…Why?"

"It just happened…" Mark answered

"That isn't an answer" Joanne grumbled

"It was late"

Joanne hadn't take her eyes off Mark yet "That still doesn't make it alright for to kiss her"

"Hay she came on to me!" Mark half yelled at Joanne

"Don't blame her Mark we all know you are still in love her" Joanne yelled back

"Stop it you two" Maureen said

"I want a real answer…if I leave the room will you start making out with him again" Joanne asked looking at Maureen angry

"Don't be like this Joanne it was one little kiss"

"You're the one that said you think you might still be in love with him" Now they were all yelling except Mimi

"STOP!" Mimi yelled to them don't you see Roger? He's laying here sick and all you can think about is your selves" she said she had tears in her eyes

"Maybe you should just realize he might not make it" Joanne said not meaning to say it but it just came out. Mimi dropped Roger's hand and walked out of the room in a hurry

"Mimi…" Joanne said "I didn't mean that"

"I think you did" Maureen said looking at her "Maybe its your true feelings"

"No…care about Roger" Joanne said looking down "Really I didn't mean to say that…I'm going to go find her "Joanne said starting to head out the door

"You'll trust me in here with Maureen" Mark said under his breath Joanne turned around and glared at him

"Why would you say that? She was almost out the door" a voice said

Mark smiled "Shut up Roger" he hadn't realized Roger had woken up

Then Maureen Joanne and Mark's eyes grew "ROGER!" they all yelled. Mark helped him sit up a bit

**AN Ok sorry about the not so soon update next chapter will be up soon**


	7. Chapter 7

Mark smiled looking down at Roger "Roger your awake" he said with a smile

"Ya…Where is Mimi?" Roger asked sitting up and looking around

"Joanne chased her away" Maureen grumbled

"What?" Roger said looking at Maureen confused

'Nothing" Joanne said looking over at Maureen with a frown "I'll go get her" Joanne hurried out of the room to go find Mimi leaving Mark Maureen and Roger

Roger could tell there was something going on "What's up?" He asked

"Hu?" Mark asked playing dumb

"I woke up to you Joanne and Maureen fighting there _is_ some thing up. What happened?"

"Well…some thing happened" Mark said

Roger looked at Mark "Well?"

"Well What?" Mark asked

"What happened?"

Maureen looked at Roger "We kissed and I told Joanne I might still love Mark"

"You what?" Roger and Mark said at the same time

"I might still be in love with Mark"

"Wow" Roger said looking down "Guess you miss a lot when you pass out"

Mark looked at Roger and put his hand on his shoulder "Roger you didn't just pass out you were out for two months"

"What do you mean?"

"Roger…Honey you were out for about two months" Maureen said looking into his eyes

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mimi wasn't any where in the hospital so Joanne went outside to look for her. She stepped outside and looked around but she didn't see Mimi, She started to walk in direction of the loft _maybe Mimi was on her way home_ she thought to her self. Then she saw her she ran up to her "Mimi!" she said pulling Mimi around to look at her but it wasn't Mimi the girl looked at Joanne "Oh…I'm sorry I though you were some one else" Joanne said letting go. Joanne kept walking finally she got to the loft but Mimi wasn't there _Where can she be?_ Joanne asked her self. Just then it hit her "The Life Café" she said and started in the direction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean two months?" Roger asked

"Mimi and Mark found you on the ground in the loft" Maureen told him

"And Mimi has something important to tell you" Mark said looking at him

"I know she's pregnant" Roger said putting his hand to his head still getting over the fact he had been out for two months

"Wait…how do you know?" Mark asked

"What?" Maureen asked a small smiled spreading across her face

Roger shook his head "Angel told me"

"Hu?" Mark asked

"I'll tell you later…where's Mimi?"

Joanne is going to get her honey... you should rest" Maureen said pushing Roger down just as a nurse came in to check on Roger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joanne got to the Life Café and went inside but she didn't see Mimi she sighed and went back out. She saw a girl standing in the alley "Mimi?" she said going closer sure enough Mimi was standing there her cheeks wet from tears her long hair sticking to her face "Listen Mimi I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that"

"No you were right…he's not going to wake up" Mimi said wiping a tear away

"No I was wrong to say that" Joanne said looking into her eyes

"No…don't just say that to make me feel better every one says that finally you said something different something true" she said shaking her head

Joanne put her hands on Mimi's shoulders "I'm not saying it to make you feel better…everything is going to be ok"

Mimi pulled away "No! I'm pregnant and my boy friend is in the hospital probably going to die"

"You're what?" Joanne asked "Have you told any one?"

Mimi crossed her arms "Only Mark…I was going to tell Roger but then I found him…I found him on the ground…maybe it was a sign about this baby we just aren't meant to have one"

"You and Roger love each other very much you'll be wonderful parents, Every thing will be ok"

"No its no-" Joanne cut Mimi off

"Listen to me Mimi Roger is going to be ok…"

"How would you know?" Mimi asked her eyes filling with more tears

"Let me finish" Joanne said looking at Mimi "Roger is awake and he wants to see you…and the baby"

Mimi stared at Joanne for a few seconds in disbelieve "What did you say?"

"Mimi Roger woke up now let's go see him" Joanne said grabbing Mimi's hand and started heading to the hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roger sat up "No Maureen I've been resting for two months" Roger said pushing Maureen back a little he was still a little weak from the whole ordeal. Maureen looked hurt but didn't say anything

Then Joanne came into the room with Mimi. Mimi saw Roger and let go of Joanne's hand and ran over to him she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a warm hug "Are you going to be ok?" She asked

"I think so" Roger said looking in to her eyes

"Good" Then Mimi hit him in the shoulder

"Owww! What was that for?" he asked

"For scaring me I thought you were going to die" Mimi said frowning "When you're sick I want you to tall me"

Roger smiled "I will" He pulled her close and kissed her

Mark looked up at Joanne and Maureen they both nodded "We're gunna go get some thing to eat" Mark said to Mimi and Roger the three headed out the door as Collins and Benny walked in

"Roger You're awake!" Collins said but before he could get too far into the room Mark and Joanne pulled him back

"Lets let them have a little time alone" Joanne said in Collins's ear

Collins smiled and left with the others so did Benny.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mimi asked

"I didn't want to worry you" Roger said

"Next time tell me before you pass out!" Mimi said getting onto the bed and putting her head on Roger's chest

"I will…there won't be a next time" Roger said wit ha smile putting his head on top of hers and putting his arm around her "I love you"

"I love you to Roger"

"And I already love the baby" Roger said giving her a little squeeze with his arm

Mimi sat up "Who told you?...Mark" She growled narrowing her eyes

"No…Angel" Roger said

"Angel?" Mimi asked

"She told me you needed me and my child needed Mimi"

Mimi smiled at put her head on his chest again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joanne, Maureen, Benny, Collins, and Mark went to the Life Café each had an ice tea

"Roger's awake…that's good" Mark said making small talk

"Yup" Maureen said

"Yes" Joanne said

Collins and Benny looked at each other and shrugged

"What's going on between you three?" Collins asked

"Maureen kissed Mark…she thinks she still has feelings for him" Joanne said stirring her ice tea with a spoon

"He kissed me also" Maureen said glaring at Joanne

"Oh" Collins said looking down

"Roger and Mimi looked happy" Benny said changing the subject

Joanne nodded "Yes they do"

Maureen smiled glad the subject had been changed "Roger Davis and Mimi Marquez belong together" When she said that a near by waiter who was listening to them talking near by spilled a glass of water on a customer who shrieked.

The group looked over as the man tried to clean up the mess he just made, it made them all laugh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the group had left the waiter followed them to the loft and smiled soon enough he would have what he wanted.

**AN ok the link in the other chapter didn't work so here it is: http :// rentforever. proboards 70 . com/index .cgi **


	8. Chapter 8

About a month later Roger was home and every thing was settling down every so often Maureen and Mimi would get very excited about the baby and sit by the window and just talk about the baby. Joanne and Maureen had broken up but stayed friends.

Roger looked over at the two and smiled

Mark came in holding a few bags of groceries "Roger a little help here" Roger said straining under the weight

Roger smiled and got up to go help his friend Maureen and Mimi looked over

"Mark you can't carry a little groceries?" Maureen joked

Mark glared over at her but then smiled after getting the food to the table followed by Roger

Mimi and Maureen laughed. Roger went over to Mimi and pulled her up and kissed her

Mark looked at them "Jeeze get a room" He said with a smile putting away some food

Roger glared at Mark then smiled

"If you don't wanna see us kissing then go find a girl friend" Mimi said teasingly.

Mark smiled but kept putting away the food, Maureen got up and went over to Mark

"Need help…Roger stole Mimi" Maureen said looking at Mimi and Roger kiss

Mark smiled "Sure" Mark said handing her a few things.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What none of them knew outside stood the waiter from the café was standing out side the apartment looking through the window with binoculars looking up at Mimi and Roger

"You'll get what you're going to get" He said with a smirk and got into his car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later when it started to get dark Mimi was cuddled on the couch with Roger.

"Roger I wanna go for a walk"

"Mimi it's getting dark"

Mimi stood up "I'll be fine" She went over to the coat rack and got her jacket and scarf

Roger smiled and went to the fire escape to watch her walk he wanted to make sure she was ok. He saw her walk and a car pull away from the curb near by and follow her so he went and got his coat and went out side.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maureen came out of the bathroom and saw Mark sitting on the couch

"Where are Mimi and Roger?" She asked walking over to him

"I don't know I saw Mimi go out then Roger went out after her" Mark said putting down the book he was reading Maureen sat next to him on the couch and looked at him

"I've been thinking Mark…I love you" She said inching closer

Mark didn't say anything he just looked at her

"Mark says something…Please?" She said, she picked up his hand "Mark?"

Mark leaned towered her and kissed her "I love you too Maureen"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mimi was walking a little skipping she was happy Roger was ok and the baby well her and Roger would be good parents just then she heard a car behind her and moved to the side of the road, the car pulled up next to her and a guy got out

"Mimi" He said

Mimi turned around "Josh?"

Josh smiled he had long dark hair and a small beard and mustache "So I see your going to have a baby"

"Ya" Mimi said putting her hand on her stomach

"You married?" He asked

"No…"

"Then who is the father?" Josh asked

"My boy friend"

"Roger right?" Josh asked taking a step closer

"Right, how did you know that?" She asked

"I love you Mimi and I'll keep an eye on you"

"Josh your scaring me" Mimi said taking a step back

"Don't you love me?" He asked grabbing her by the arm and pulling her closer

Mimi shook her head "No…I love Roger" Mimi said puling her arm away

Josh looked at her "You'll be sorry" then got into his car he turned around and went the way he came

Mimi shook her head "A little bit more of a walk won't hurt, he's gone now" Mimi continued on her walk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roger walked he didn't see Mimi yet she walked fast so he picked up his pace he didn't want her out alone. Just then he saw the car he had seen before drive past the one that had been following Mimi. He watched it then heard the brakes then he saw the car fly past him again heading for the direction Mimi was. Now he was a little worried he had seen that car outside their apartment a lot. Roger started to run…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mimi was walking again and humming to herself and breathing in the cool air she smiled she heard a car coming and turned around all the saw were the headlights before the car hit her

Roger had just gotten there as the car hit Mimi "MIMI!" he yelled the car sped away he ran over to her and picked up her head "Mimi" he called out again but Mimi wasn't breathing……

**AN Another little Cliff hanger lol **


	9. Chapter 9

Mark and Maureen had been making out for a while then Mark pulled "I think Mimi and Roger should have been back by now" he said

"Mark I'm sure their alright"

"I don't know I have this feeling they should have been back" He said going to get his scarf "You coming?" He asked looking at Maureen.

"Ya" Maureen said getting up and following Mark outside

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roger was Holding Mimi's head "MIMI…come on" he said Mimi's head was bleeding and she had already lost blood. Tears were filling up in his eyes as he saw Mimi laying there, her hair sprawled out on the ground. Some blood was in her hair Roger tried to wipe it from her face as much as he could

Just then he felt a hand on his back and some one breath out "Mimi!" Roger looked up and it was Mark

Maureen ran to a pay phone to call 911

"What happened?" Mark asked kneeling down beside Mimi

"A car it just…it just hit her" Roger said trying to hold it together

Maureen came back over to them she was crying she scrambled to the ground almost falling over she put her hair behind her ear so she could see Mimi "Is she?"

Mark checked her pulse "No…not yet she has a pulse but it is really faint"

Roger looked up the could hear the sirens from the ambulances "Hold on Mimi…just hold on" he said as he pulled her up into a huge hug he had blood all over his shirt

Maureen grabbed hold of Mark's hand as she looked at Mimi. They could now see the ambulances coming over the small hill as the fog rolled in it reminded Mark of some kind of movie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital Doctors rushed Mimi to the emergency room one of the nurses turned to Roger "Is there anything we should know?" She asked

Roger nodded and managed to say "Ya she has AIDS and she is pregnant"

The nurse nodded and went after the other doctors leaving Roger Mark and Maureen alone listening to the sounds of the hospital not saying a word…………..

**Sorry for the shortness the next chapter will be up very soon after this**


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later Mimi was finally well enough to have visitors Roger came in and picked up her hand Mimi slowly turned to him

"Roger?" she said looking at him

"Ya Mimi it's me" He said stroking her hair "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible" Mimi mumbled she had dark bags under her eyes

"I love you" Roger looked into her eyes not saying anything slowly stroking her hair. A nurse walked into the room and saw Roger

"Mr. Davis may I talk to you outside" The nurse said holding a clip board. She had her long blond hair in a neat bun with a sweet smile on her face, a smile usually the nurse gave when she had bad news

Roger put Mimi's hand down and came over to the nurse

"You're the father right?" The nurse asked

"What?" He asked then he realized what she meant "Oh…Ya"

"I have some information…regarding the baby" The nurse said with a pause at the end "We tried everything we could…but that baby didn't make it" she said sympathetically

Roger couldn't believe his ears he out his hand to his head and brushed his hand through his hair he could feel a lump in his throat. H_ow am I going to tell Mimi? _He asked himself. The nurse put her hand on Roger's shoulder

"If there is anything I can do…just call for a nurse" she said taking her hand off his shoulder and walked out of the room. Roger walked over to Mimi

"What did she say?" Mimi asked Roger as he came back over

"Well…ummm…it was about the baby" He said picking up her hand again

She struggled to sit up and managed "So…how is it?" She asked

"Ummm…Mimi the baby" He could feel the lump getting bigger he had to keep it together for Mimi "It didn't make it Mimi"

Mimi looked at him "What?!" she asked

"Mimi I'm so sorry" Roger said he could see Mimi's face as tears started fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She put her head on Roger's hand and cried Roger wrapped his arm around her.

Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Mattie (Joanne's new girl friend), Collins, and Benny stood outside the room. Mark looked inside and saw Mimi crying and knew that couldn't be anything good.

Maureen hadn't let go of Mark's hand she had her head on his shoulder to try and keep from falling apart

Joanne looked at the two and couldn't feel but a ping of jealousy. But she dumped Maureen she had ended it there was nothing to feel nothing to be jealous about.

Mattie didn't really know any of the group except Joanne but she had to be there for Joanne, She loved her more then anything and would do anything for her. She knew Roger and Mimi were going to have a baby and that both of them had AIDS and that was about it she knew about them. She knew Maureen was Joanne's ex, Mark was Maureen's boy friend who Maureen left for Joanne, she knew Collins had AIDS was a teacher and used to be in love with Angel, she knew Angel was dead and really was a guy, and she knew Benny used to be their friend and who was now easing his way back in. That was all she knew about any of them and it felt awkward for her to be there.

Collins said in a chair looking up as if he was looking at Angel praying everything was going to be ok. He didn't know how much more the two could handle Roger was sick for two months which almost ruined Mimi. Now if anything happened to her or the baby…He couldn't even think of what could happen. But he knew none of them could take much more, no one in the family could.

Mark kept hold of Maureen's hand he felt terrible while him and Maureen had been making out Mimi was being rundown by a car. If only he could have gotten the feeling earlier he maybe could have stopped it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mimi had been able to cry her self to sleep; So Roger came out to tell every one as soon as he stepped out of the room the others all looked at him.

Maureen was the first one to say anything "So how are they?" she asked

Roger looked at her his eyes had a few tears in them but none had actually fallen yet "Mimi is doing fine" He said

"What about the baby?" Joanne asked

"The baby…the baby didn't make it" Roger said the lump in his throat almost making it impossible to talk

Maureen hid her face in Mark's shoulder

Joanne's eyes started to fill with tears all of them had been looking forward to having a little baby around.

Collins looked up again "Angel I asked you to look out for Roger…now look out for the baby…be it's favorite Aunt…raise it to be that child Mimi and Roger would want" He said Joanne put her hand on Collins's shoulder

Roger couldn't help but smile and add in "Be the mother it could never have"

Mark looked at Roger as a tear fell down his face into Maureen's hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Roger came to see Mimi "Hay" He said kissing her on the head and giving her a little smile

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him "How can you do that?" she asked shaking her head

"Do what?" He asked

"Act like nothing has happened" She said

"Mimi I'm trying to just…"

"No I don't get it…you act like nothing had happened…its like the baby didn't mean anything to you" She said looking at him

"Mimi"

"No you act like it didn't" she said

"Mimi it did mean something we have different ways of copping with things" Roger said walking over to her and kissing her

She pulled away "Roger I can't do this" she said

"Do what?" he asked

"I just can't…can you just please leave" Mimi said closing her eyes

"Mimi you don't mean it" Roger said picking up her hand

"Yes Roger I do mean it please leave" She said, still her eyes closed tears falling down her cheeks

Roger backed away slowly hurt by what Mimi had said. He walked out of the room in a hurry his friends watching him leave. Leaving them with confused looks

**AN Well that's that chapter  **


	11. Chapter 11

Mimi had her few things and was boarding a bus to Santa Fe, she turned around to have a last look of her friends. Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Mattie, and Collins.

"Good bye Mimi" Mark said waving to her sadly

"I'll miss you Mimi" Maureen said going over to Mimi and giving her a big hug. Maureen let go of Mimi and Joanne came over

"We will miss you Mimi…good luck in Santa Fe"

Mattie smiled at Mimi as if saying good bye I'll miss you too but she didn't say anything out loud to Mimi

Collins smiled at her "To bad Roger isn't here to say good bye" Every one looked at him as if to say _WHY DID YOU JUST BRING UP ROGER!? _

Collins noticed his mistake once he saw Mimi's face and heard her reaction "Well I don't…I really don't want to speak to him…its better this way" she said as tears welded up her eyes

"I'll miss you girl" Collins said

"I'll miss all of you" Mimi said as she turned to get onto the bus. She sat down and looked out the window he had started to rain the rain hit the window but her friends didn't move until the bus was out of sight and their friend was gone forever.

0000000000000000

Roger sat in the loft with his guitar, after every thing Mimi and him had been through it was over. Mimi was gone all the way to Santa Fe, he strummed his guitar a few strings then put it down he couldn't keep his mind on the music his mind was on Mimi and the idiot who ruined their life together.

**AN This chapter is really short but I just wanted to put this in here the next chapter will tell you about Mimi and Josh's past**


	12. Chapter 12

Mimi looked out the window as the rain drops hit. She leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes

**-------------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------**

16 year old Mimi came out of the Cat scratch, she saw the manager of the club standing out on the sidewalk with a man, the man handed him a bag and the manager handed him some money. She walked over to him and smiled

"Hay"

He turned around and saw her "Mimi" he said and wrapped her up and kissed her

"Josh what was that?" Mimi asked after they kissed seeing the man walk away

"I'll show you when we get home" He said kissing her neck Mimi smiled

"I can't wait" She said jumping up and down. 16 year old Mimi didn't have aids and wasn't a junkie but her boy friend Josh who was 20 was a junkie and did have aids.

0000000000000000

Later that night Josh brought Mimi back to his apartment

"So what was that stuff?" Mimi asked lying next to him that night

He smiled kissed her then got up and went to his desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a needle and a package and walked over to her "Mimi this stuff is great" he said coming to the end of the bed

Mimi sat up pulling up the blankets "Is that…drugs?" she asked

Josh sat down on the bed next to her "Mimi this stuff makes you feel great"

"I don't know" Mimi said looking down at the sheets

"If you love me Mimi you will then you will try it" He said with a smiled "Come on I'll show you how"

She looked at him and looked into his eyes "Ok" he leaned across the bed and kissed her as they lied back down.

-----------------------------------------------**END**------------------------------------------------------

Mimi opened her eyes when the bus stopped she had to change busses.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roger stood up by the roof looking down at the ground the he had the thought of jumping but then backed away and went back down stairs shaking his head

He got to the loft and sat down on the couch Mark and Maureen came in holding hands and kissing a little.

Roger looked at them and the two let go of hands and stopped kissing

"No you two go on" Roger said looking to his guitar

"Naa it got boring" Maureen said she didn't want to be kissing Mark when Roger was still getting over Mimi

"Ya" Mark said walking over to the kitchen to get some thing to eat

Maureen sat next to Roger "So how are you doing?' she asked looking at him

"I'm fine" he said getting up and going to his room"

"Maureen…I don't think you should ask that question" Mark said looking at her drinking some coffee

"Well I wanted to know"

"But I don't think he is ready…you know?" he asked

"Ya…I guess" she said

0000000000000000000000

Josh left his car on the side of the road and went to get a new one he couldn't afford a new one so he stole on her wanted to go far away, far away were no one could find him…some where like Santa Fe


	13. Chapter 13

**AN Sorry about not putting up a new chapter my computer has been broken...it got fixed then that same day it broke again so right now I'm on my really old computer where I have to use notepad so excuse any grammer mistakes...and no flammers if you don't like the story then just stop reading it!**

It had been about 2 weeks that Mimi had been in Santa Fe she lived in a little one room apartment with just the stuff she needed a bed toilet shower and a stove to cook. She sat down on her bed and rested her head on the pillow. Mimi closed her eyes and sighed she wanted to be back home to be with her friends but she just couldn't not just yet. She sat up and looked out the only window it was really small dirty but she could still see out of it she saw a a car_ That car is always out there_ she thought to herself _Its probably nothing Mimi your just getting paranoide some one just lives around here_ she laied back down and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roger sat on the couch looking at his guitar on the other side of the room

Maureen came over and sat down next to him "How you doing Roger?" she asked

"I'm fine" He replied then he turrned and looked at her "Stop"

"Stop what?" Maureen asked confused

"Stop asking you asked me every day for the past two weeks and I answer you the same way I'm FINE!" He said standing up and walking out but before he got to the door her turrned around "If you think I'm going to say anything about Mimi you are mistaken.

---

Roger found himself walking into a local bar he sat down and got a drink he closed his eyes for a second but all he could see was Mimi's eyes her beautiful eyes. While he was thinking he didn't notice a girl with long blond hair sit down next to him

"What you thinking about?" she asked snapping Roger out of his little daze

"Oh uuuh nohting" he said turrning to look at he

"I'm Mia" she said reaching out her hand

"Roger...I'm Roger" He said shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you" she said twisting her hair in her finger

Roger looked at her she had crystal blue eyes a really long blond hair she was waring a blue tube top and tight blue jeans.

The two talked for a while then once it had gotten really dark they went for a walk in the park.

"This place is so nice at night" Mia said as they walked "And look at the moon" She said smiling

Roger looked up at the moon then back at Mia and smiled "its beautiful"

Mia turrned to look at him some of her blond hair falling into her face she smiled then leaned in to kiss him. Roger didn't push her away he stood there just kissing her back his mind was telling him to stop but he didn't.

**AN sorry it is so short just wanna get this up**


End file.
